


The Last Rescue

by Huntress69



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence 1x16 "Legendary", Episode: s01e15 Destiny, First Time, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some destinies are not etched in stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Much thanks to Lynda for the quick beta.  
> 2) My entry into the "Let's fix 1x15" category.  
> 3) Spoilers 1x14, 1x15 and I tweaked 1x16 - the finale - a bit.  
> 4) I changed how Mick got the nickname of _Heat Wave_

**Disclaimer:** I want to be the meat in a Snart and Rory sandwich. Or at least the condiment.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Leonard Snart's life was about to end.

He couldn't let Mick die, any more so than Mick could let Ray die.

He knew Mick would survive without him; Mick had done it before, after the fire.

Len, however, knew he couldn't survive without Mick; he had been broken into pieces and was wracked with guilt after his friend had been burned and had eventually sought Mick out.

And now, at the end, all he had left were thoughts - so many thoughts.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

_Lisa. Mick would take care of her. Not that she really needed taking care of, but Mick would be there._

_Sara. He had kissed her - she had wanted him to - so he did. But there was no passion - it was just a plain old ordinary kiss. She had known it also; he saw it in her eyes._

_Ray. The damn Boy Scout prodigy. Too nice for his own good, but he could be tough - Len had seen that when Ray was flippant after discovering he was meant to die._

_Kendra. Kidnapped by Savage and just what the fuck was Savage doing to her?_

_Carter could eat shit and die as far as Len was concerned; Len had never liked him._

_Jax. He was a good kid and living the life Len had wanted when he himself was younger; Len had always wanted to be Luke Skywalker, except by the time he had the chance, he was too old and cynical to appreciate it._

_The Professor. Bona fide genius and all around pain in the ass. Len both respected and admired him, but he had never said anything; he didn't need to. Stein knew._

_Rip Hunter. The man had started this mission as a selfish quest to save his family, but now his wife and son were truly lost to him - he would never get them back. Still he kept going; kept fighting the good fight._

_At the **very** end it was all about Mick._

_Mick Rory._

_Michael Philip Rory. Junior._

_Len had given him (good-natured) shit about the junior so many times._

_Heat Wave._

_Len had given that nickname to him and it had stuck and Mick had liked it._

_Len had watched Mick change - grow as a person - in the time they had joined up to fight Vandal Savage._

_Mick had become a man who was ready to sacrifice his life not only for Raymond Palmer, but for a group of people he hated - or at least claimed to hate._

_Len knew Mick was needed, more so than Len was, so he hit Mick over the head - again - to save him._

_He had said "My old friend, please forgive me" rather than the words he had wanted to use._

_Sara had known. When Len met her eyes she read the truth in them and accepted it, giving him a good-bye kiss and a nod before she dragged Mick's unconscious body out of there._

**~~~~~~~~~~**

There was intense heat all around Len, ready to consume him.

He was burning.

Len didn't want to be a hero.

Len didn't want to be a legend.

Len didn't feel fear.

Len didn't shed tears.

Len prepared to die.

He would roast marshmallows in Hell while waiting for Mick to join him.

And at the very end, when he saw the bright white light from the Oculus he said the words he had been holding back for years.

"I love you, Mick."

Except he didn't die.

Because when you have a Time Master and an ex-bounty hunter with the knowledge of the Time Master's on your side, anything is possible. 

Like taking a jump ship to the exact moment of a major explosion with said Time Master piloting it.

Like said ex-bounty-hunter grabbing your arm at the exact moment of the explosion and yanking you into the jump ship before your entire body was vaporized.

Like waking up in the Waverider's medical bay with six people standing around you....

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He was alive.

Sara kissed him - on the cheek. They both knew it would never have worked out.

Ray gave him a nod in thanks - a show of true respect. Len had never received that from anyone except from his crews, and even then it was only because he had planned a job that worked out.

Kendra had apparently been rescued; she was looking well and grinning at him. 

Thankfully there was no sign of Carter.

Jax called him "Han Solo" and said he was the bravest person the young man had ever known. 

Martin didn't say a word; he just smiled at Len and patted him on the shoulder - that was enough.

Rip simply said, rather obnoxiously, "Whether you like it or not, Mister Snart, you are a hero," and had to add, "but not yet a legend." He left it at that and Len knew that in Rip's own way it was a compliment.

The room emptied out - save for Sara.

"About that kiss, Canary...."

"I've had better," she replied with a hint of smarm. 

Len looked around, but didn't see the one person he wanted to. "Mick?"

"Mister Rory is in his quarters," Gideon announced.

"Go to him, Leonard," Sara told him. "He needs you."

"Mick doesn't need anybody," Len said with a headshake. "He does fine on his own."

"You're wrong." Sara sat next to him. "He fell apart; he was lost without you."

"For a few minutes?" Len rolled his eyes. "I know he was probably a little angry because I hit him over the head again, but I'm sure he'll get over it."

Sara put her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God, you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Leonard, for you it was probably a short time at the Oculus."

Len's chest tightened. "What do you mean probably?" 

"We were in the time stream for more than three months," she explained. "During that time Rip, Mick and Gideon worked hours on end to find a way to save you." 

"Three months?" Len was confused and that was putting it mildly.

"He barely slept," Sara continued, "and he only ate when I threatened to have him tied to a bed and fed by IV."

"Three...."

"We got drunk - really smashed - and Leonard, he loves you."

Len met her eyes. "He said that?"

"No." She lowered her eyes. "He groaned it - right before he passed out. And when I got him back to his room, just before I left he...." Sara bit her lip. "He was crying."

"Mick doesn't cry," Len stated with certainty. "Well, except for this one time...." He stopped talking.

"Whatever you say, but I know what I heard." Sara took his hand in hers. "Tell him how you feel, before it really is too late." She gave him a hug. "Welcome back, Snart."

Len sat in the medical bay, staring at the walls. 

Mick had cried over him?

Len must have asked the question out loud, because Gideon's voice said, "He did, Mister Snart."

"Thank you, Gideon."

"You are welcome," she paused, "Robber of ATMs."

Len allowed himself a small smile at that.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The door to Mick's room opened and Len saw destruction everywhere.

Clothes were strewn all over the floor, the furniture was broken and there were scorch marks on the walls.

"I'm going to assume, Gideon, that this happened after I...after the Oculus?" Len asked.

"That is correct, Mister Snart," the AI replied. "I was also ordered to cease surveillance on this room and to leave things...as is."

"So where has Mick been sleeping?"

"He has been sleeping in your room, Mister Snart."

Len went across the hall and the door slid open to his room.

Mick was sitting at the small table working on Len's gun. "I think I can get you a longer charge out of this," he said flatly, concentrating on the side panel.

"My gun is fine." Len took a seat next to him. "Don't fuck with it."

"I got my heat gun up nine percent." Mick didn't look up. "I'll do the same for yours."

"I know you're pissed, Mick, and I don't blame you." Len dipped his head, trying to catch Mick's eyes. 

"Pissed, Snart?" Mick placed the cold gun on the table and raised his eyes. "No, I'm not pissed."

"Well that's good, Mick, because...." Len was prepared and ducked out of the way as Mick threw a punch. "I should let you hit me but I've already died thank you very much, so I think that's punishment enough."

"My old friend, please forgive me." Mick said the words with no emotion and returned his attentions to the gun. "We'll put that on your tombstone."

"One, you brought me back, so no tombstone." Len took the gun from Mick's hand and placed it on the table, and then planted himself in Mick's lap, facing him. "Two, not my last words."

"Obviously not, because you're still here." Mick tried to push him off, but Len grabbed his shoulders and hung on. "What the fuck are you doing, Snart?"

"My actual last words? When I saw the bright light coming from the Oculus and knew my time had come?" Len leaned in closer. "I love you, Mick." His lips came down, crashing against Mick's so abruptly that Mick toppled backwards, lost his balance and they both ended up on the floor, Len still in Mick's lap. "We'll put that on my tombstone next time around."

"Huh?" Mick was dumbfounded. 

"My actual last words." Len framed Mick's face with his palms. "I. Love. You. Mick." 

The next kiss was full of fire, loaded with passion - it was rapture. It was lewd and filthy - all tongue and teeth and moaning and hips grinding and clothed cocks getting hard. 

Mick ripped his lips away. "Floor. Too hard. Middle-aged."

"This is true," Len agreed. "Bed?"

"Bed," Mick nodded.

They pulled themselves up from the floor and had taken two steps towards the bed when Ray's voice came over the comm. "It's cupcake time!"

Mick wiped his hands over his face.

"Cupcake time?" Len asked.

"I made your favorite, Mick," Ray's cheery voice continued, "Orange Spice."

"He, uh, makes me cupcakes," Mick explained. 

"Cupcakes."

"Yeah, cupcakes." Mick sighed. "And cookies and lemon bars and all this other sugar-filled crap."

"And he does this because?" Len prompted. "Mick, have you and Raymond been...." He let the sentence trail off.

"NO!" Mick was looking everywhere but at Len; he was hurt. "I never...he's just a friend, Len."

"Mick." Len caressed Mick's cheek with the back of his hand. "I was just teasing you."

"He was there when I needed somebody to listen," Mick finally focused back on Len, "and not offer any advice or tell me they knew how I felt."

"That sounds like our resident Boy Scout." Len stole one more kiss - a chaste one. "Do I get a cupcake, too?"

"Maybe; if you're nice to me." 

"And I think I owe Raymond a debt for taking care of my...." Len paused.

"Your what?" Mick challenged.

"Boyfriend?" Len suggested. "Does that sound good?"

"Boyfriend? Lenny, you're not going to ask me to like, hold your hand or anything, are you?"

"No, never." 

They headed to the kitchen and the moment they passed Sara, Len slipped his hand into Mick's. 

"We're dating," Len told her, with a sly grin.

"Stop it, Len." MIck pulled his hand away. 

"Oh, that's so sweet." Sara grinned at them. "So am I."

"Who?" Len asked, very curious.

"Ah, Ms. Lance." Rip approached her. "I was hoping we could practice some more of your piloting skills in case I am...indisposed at some point."

"No problem, Captain." Sara turned to Len and Mick and winked as she disappeared down the corridor with Rip.

"The two of them?" Len looked shocked.

"Go figure," Mick shrugged. 

"What about Kendra and Ray?"

"They're not back together, but they're getting along."

Len stopped mid-step. "How come we're not going after Savage?"

"Long story, Lenny." Mick motioned him towards the kitchen. "I'll tell you about it over cupcakes."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

One long explanation of the final battle with Vandal Savage, six cupcakes, three cups of coffee each (with bourbon), two rounds of fucking and a blow-job later, Mick was lying in Len's arms, his head resting on Len's chest, absently drawing patterns in the skin with his fingertips. "I missed you, Lenny."

"I know you did, Mick." Len grasped Mick's chin and tilted his head up. "Canary says you were crying over me."

"I never cry, Snart; you know that."

"HAH!"

"What does that mean?"

"You do, Mick!" Len nodded furiously. "You cried when we lived in that shithole on Finster Street, after that stupid rat died!"

"She wasn't stupid, Len!" Mick pursed his lips and huffed. "She was the only pet I ever had that was mine alone and she liked me."

"How could you tell the difference between rats?" Len stared at him in disbelief. "They all look alike."

"Fluffy was special," Mick nodded. "And you spend enough time in prison you can tell 'em apart."

"Who the hell names a rat Fluffy anyway?" Len narrowed his eyes. "And how did you know she was female? Did you peek under her...tail?"

"I just knew and I would have had her for more years if it wasn't for that fucking exterminator." Mick groused. "Bastard trapped her and...."

"I know; he threw her into the incinerator." Len remembered all right; Mick did the same to the exterminator. "Mick, you cried over me and I'm not your pet."

"Are you sure about that, Lenny?" Mick asked tongue-in-cheek.

Len glared at him. "Yes."

Mick scrunched up his face, thinking. "I make sure you eat and get enough rest."

"And?" Len wanted to know.

"Since we've been here, I take you out for fresh air when possible and make sure you exercise."

"True; chasing me around outside while shooting your heat gun is...I'll grant you that."

"And a few years back I got you to that doctor to make sure you got a rabies...." Mick smirked. "I mean...Tetanus shot."

Len slapped his arm.

"All right, I admit it." Mick's voice was just above a whisper. "I cried over your stupid ass."

"Sara also said you confessed to loving me."

"Alcohol-induced."

"Uh-huh." Len clearly disbelieved him. "It's okay to say the words, you know; I said them."

Mick pondered that for a moment. "I love you, Len."

"Was that so hard, Mick?"

"I'm not saying it ever again."

"Yes you will, Mick." Len kissed him. "Every day, for the rest of our lives."

"Okay, Len, but only once a day."

"That sounds perfect, Mick."

"And Len, you owe me an apology for hitting me in the head. Again."

"I'm sorry, Mick." Len snickered. "Next time I need you to listen during a crisis I'll freeze you instead."

"Thank you; that's much appreciated."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

There was nothing more fun than coming out of the shower and finding your partner naked, smirking at you and waving about your favorite snack.

Mick held the bag out and snatched it away when Len reached for it. "C'mon, Lenny," he made 'kissing' sounds, "come get the M&M's."

"I am not your pet and I am not getting on my knees to beg." Len went for Mick's right hand; Mick tossed them into his left. "Just give me the fucking candy." 

"Woof!" Mick grinned. 

"Don't start with me, Mick," Len warned. "I haven't seen those in months."

"How 'bout you get on your knees," Mick sat down, "and I'll do the begging?" He dropped a few of the little candies into his lap. 

"Mick...."

Mick reached behind him, grabbed a pillow and dropped it on the floor at his feet. "So your precious middle-aged knees don't hurt."

Len dropped down. "I love a man with a plan." He licked along Mick's thigh and scooped up an M&M with his tongue.

"That's good, Lenny, because I got lots of plans."

**FIN**


End file.
